The first year of this collaboration focuses on the development of an analytical framework and a research program to assist DOL/OASP in developing predictive analytics, conducting research and developing policy initiatives to better the safety and health and economic well-being of all American workers, including workers with disabilities. This analytical framework and research program will allow collaborative research activities between NIH/CC/RMD and DOL/OASP that focus on safe and healthy work places, workers safety and protection, labor and employment training, employer-provided benefits, labor market dynamics, and policy development to help create jobs that are safe and are in healthy environments for all workers. The DOL/RMD collaboration is intended to be renewed annually and will include interactions and joint research activities with the DOL Occupational Safety & Health Administration (OSHA), the DOL Mine Safety and Health Administration (MSHA), the DOL Veterans Employment and Training Services (VTES), and the DOL Office of Disability Employment Policy (ODEP) research arm. The analytic framework and plans for the program of research are in development.